


How Not to Fall in Love With Your Student's Father

by afleetoffoxes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Loyle, M/M, SingleParent!Locus, Teacher!Doyle, Teacher/Single-Parent AU, Teen!Felix, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afleetoffoxes/pseuds/afleetoffoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald Doyle had taught a lot of teenagers in his years though, by far, Felix was the most difficult. Added to the fact that Felix's father, Locus, was achingly handsome and Doyle had a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Fall in Love With Your Student's Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a wonderful friend and my biggest supporter, [Les](http://loyle-trash.tumblr.com), who is absolutely the biggest Loyle shipper I know but still puts up with my trash shipping anyways. Thanks for dragging me in by my toes my precious little cream puff <3
> 
> So this is an au that just got dumped on me and quickly because a favorite of mine - thanks again, lovely.
> 
> The title was my working title for this love-child so it's subject to change. Maybe? Iunno, I kind of like it.
> 
> If you have something you'd like to request or a prompt you'd like to send, my ask box is always open at [AlopexTheFox](http://alopexthefox.tumblr.com) (Look! I learned how to code!)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy my lovelies! Go down with the Loyle ship! <3

Donald Doyle had taught a lot of teenagers in his years of teaching though, by far, Isaac Ortez – or, as he demanded to be called, _Felix_ \- was the most difficult. He wasn’t a lost cause by any means; he didn’t do drugs, he was smart and capable, and probably the best public speaker Donny had ever seen because of his ever-sharp silver tongue. The problem with Felix was boredom. He never seemed to be stimulated by any of Donny’s lessons, much less any of the other teachers in Armonia Community High School. 

The only reason Felix seemed to like his class at all was because of the discussions. Doyle was the English teacher and whenever his students were learning a new book he liked to create debates as a way to get them comfortable with public speaking – something he’d always struggled with in school. Felix seemed to thrive in these debates. He was opinionated and driven and had something to say about every book despite Donny never actually seeing him pick one up during class.

“Felix?” Donny called one day after class right before the boy tried to slip out. The boy cringed and told his friend Emily – Emily Grey, a terribly bright student who was already showing interest in becoming a doctor – to go on ahead of him, only to saunter over and hop onto a desk in front of the teacher.

“Sup, Doyle?” he asked, seeming to inspect his nails, no doubt perfectly manicured as Felix was very particular about his appearance.

“Mr. Doyle,” the teacher huffed although, in the first month of the semester, he’d already corrected Felix more than he could remember and the boy still called him as he pleased. Regardless, “Felix, I’d like to have a talk with your parents. A parent-teacher meeting, if you will. Please give deliver this note home,” he said, handing an envelope to the teenager and watching the dread in Felix’s eyes.

“Fine,” Felix grumbled quietly and ran a nervous hand over his undercut, not messing up his fringe in the slightest. The boy turned on his heels and almost ran out of the classroom and Donny briefly wondered if the note would end up in the trash or not.

Much to his surprise, Donny heard a quick knock on his door that Thursday after his last class, perfectly on time. At his door was a sight of a man and the teacher felt his knees turn to jelly at the terrifying sight. The man was tall, _really_ tall, easily 6’4 or 6’5, with milk chocolate skin and dark coffee hair tied back in a low ponytail. His eyes were a steely grey but they were smooth and calm in a way that Donny was sure he could get lost in. Of course, the man also had the body of a Dorito and that may or may not have ruined Donny just the tiniest bit. All of this did not, however, distract from the large scars across his face and the overall frightening feel of the man - though Doyle wouldn't say that the scars took from his appearance in the slightest.

“Mr. Doyle,” the man said, entering the room and Donny shivered at the deep, velvety voice. “I understand you wished to see me about Isaac. My name is Locus Ortez,” Locus told him, reaching a hand out to shake the teacher’s. His grip was strong, solid, like the man himself.

“Mr. Ortez -“ Donny started, cutting off when the parent cleared his throat quietly.

“Locus, please.”

Nodding, Donny pressed on. “Will your partner be joining you?”

Locus shook his head steadily, giving him a soft smile. “Just me. I adopted my son some years back. It’s just the two of us,” he explained.

“Very well,” Donny said and he wasn’t really sure what to do with the elation he felt at that. “Locus, I wanted to speak to you because I’m concerned about Felix,” the man before him broke out in a smile and Donny had the distinct feeling he was missing out on a joke. “Did I say something funny?”

The grin turned into a chuckle that made Donny smile in spite of himself, watching Locus’ eyes dance with mirth. “He got you to call him Felix. He’s adamant that it’s his name now, said he needed a new name after I adopted him. I just didn’t think…” Locus trailed off with another chuckle into his hand.

“Yes, well, he’s a very charismatic individual. He’s got an incredible gift for public speaking,” Donny told him, steering himself back into Teacher Mode and away from Swoon Over My Student’s Father Mode.

Locus snorted and gave Donny a knowing smile. “He talks and talks, Mr. Doyle. The boy can run his mouth for hours if he thinks someone will listen. I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

It was true. Felix ran with his words, spun them carefully and quickly enough to keep things moving in his favor. He hadn’t been wrong in calling the skill a gift. “Indeed. My only concern is motivation. He seems rather bored with my class and I can’t seem to keep his attention. I was wondering if there was something you thought I could do to interest him more. I want him to excel, Locus,” Donny explained, shuffling through a few papers on his desk.

“You really care about your students, don’t you?” Locus asked, a slight tilt of his head giving Donny the feeling that he was being analyzed.

“I do,” he said honestly, smiling at the man. “They’re all so very bright. Felix is too, I know it, and I see it in his debates and in his test scores. I just want to keep him interested.”

Locus smiled and leaned closer just a bit like he had a secret. “Don’t worry, Mr. Doyle. This is Felix’s favorite class. He reads every night at home and talks with me about the books. He likes that you get them involved by talking. I know he seems very fidgety but he just has a lot of pent up energy and talking lets him get that energy out,” Locus told him and Donny felt much better about himself. He was glad that Felix enjoyed his class. “Truthfully, yours is his best class. He causes a bit too much off a ruckus in his others or so I’ve been told.”

“I could talk to his other teachers, if you’d like? Explain the situation? See if they can’t work something out to get him more involved and less anxious?” the teacher offered, removing his reading glasses and pushing them to the top of his head.

Locus’ head tilted just so once more and Donny met his look with one of his own. It seemed funny to the larger man because he smirked, holding back a little laugh. “That’s very kind of you. I’d appreciate it.”

“I’ll do just that then. Thank you for coming, Locus. I know it must be concerning to get a note home from your son’s teacher,” Donny said, laughing a little nervously, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as Locus stood up to take his hand again.

“Not with Felix. Come’s with having a troublemaker. This was the easiest meeting I’ve had yet for him,” the man said, still holding Donny’s hand. That was unexpected. As was the gentle, “Would you like to go grab a coffee with me?” that came a moment later.

Donny’s face felt warm as he stared at Locus’ waiting expression and he thought he saw a bit of – what was that? Hope? He let out a sharp noise that broke into nervous chuckling. “Ah, tea would be most enjoyable but um, I’m not sure I should be joining my student’s parent for coffee or tea,” he told the regretfully, hoping Locus saw how sorry he really was.

Locus did seem to understand though because he nodded and gave Donny a reassuring smile. “Unfortunate. Maybe we’ll see each other around though.” His deep voice carried with it a sly tone that made the teacher think that he certainly might be seeing the man sooner rather than later. “Donald, right?”

“Donny, actually-“

“Hey. You ready to go?” Felix called from the doorway, looking at Sam and then Donny and finally resting on their still shaking hands.

Locus sighed but Donny thought it sounded fond and the two stepped apart so that Locus could join his son at the door. Felix disappeared from sight but his father stopped to give the teacher one last look. “Hope to see you soon, Donny.”

Donny waved him off waiting until he was sure they were far enough down the hall before he threw himself down in his desk chair and scrubbed a hand over his face. He was fucked. 

\- - - - -

“Are you into my teacher?” Felix’s voice floated in from the living room where he was supposedly doing his homework though Locus thought he could hear the TV going. He paused in the process of cutting up pepper’s for the stir fry he was making as Felix sauntered into the kitchen. “’Cause that’s fucking weird, you know?” he said nonchalantly, reaching into the fridge for a can of soda.

“Language, Felix. And dinner is almost ready,” Locus told him, hoping he’d drop the subject. He should have known better.

“I mean, it’s weird but it’s not like you’ve really been into anyone else before.” Locus’ back was still to the boy but he thought that maybe Felix didn’t sound as upset about the idea as he thought he’d be. After all, that was as good as a go ahead as Felix would ever give. “Just don’t fuck while I’m home alright?” he said, pulling a knife out of his jeans and stabbing a slice of pepper with it.

“Did you take a knife to school again?” Locus asked gruffly, sounding both annoyed and embarrassed but trying to go for stern parent. He didn’t think he reached it though.

“’Course not,” the teen said as he popped the pepper into his mouth and headed back into the living room.

\- - - - -

Donny had spoken with Felix’s teachers like he’d told Locus but not all of them seemed to be so understanding. As it turned out, Locus had been right; Felix did best in his class. He’d learned from his computer science teacher, Leonard Church, that Felix liked to light paper on fire with various lighters that he seemed to pull out of thin air. There had been some sort of incident with a beaker and an explosion in Dick Simmons’ science labs. Vanessa Kimball, the history teacher, seemed terribly annoyed about an instance that may or may not have involved knives last year. Also, he’d nearly burnt down the school and had almost sewn another student’s fingers to a stuffed bear in cooking and sewing class, respectively.

Regardless, they all seemed willing to at least try and accommodate for the boy and, while things may have not been perfect, things seemed to be better. Felix was still Felix but Donny thought that perhaps he seemed a little… chipper? There was less fire behind his biting quips and when Donny went so far as to suggest he join the debate team – Doyle was the teaching head of the debate team and no he didn’t think he could be any less cool – Felix didn’t outright tear his head off. He did, however, say that debate team was for _nerds_ and why would he want to join that.

So to say Doyle was surprised at the weekly club meeting that following Monday when Felix walked in like he owned the place was an understatement.

“Felix?” the teacher asked, hushing the other students as they whispered behind him about the surly teen. “Return to your discussions!” he hollered, shooting the kids a look. They busied themselves with their work and Donny turned to give the boy his full attention. “Did you happen to change your mind?”

Felix scoffed in only the way a teenager could and opened up the bag on his hip to pull out what looked to be a lunch container. He shoved it into Donny’s hands and the teacher looked down at it in alarm. 

“It’s from Locus,” the boy huffed out, avoiding Donny’s eyes and the occasional stare of the other students.

Confused, the man tilted the container just a hair to see two cupcakes and what looked to be a sachet of… tea? He flushed lightly, clearing his throat.

“Well, you’ll give my deepest gratitude to your father for me I trust?” Donny said with a hum, placing the cupcakes down onto his desk. He’d get excited over Locus’ gift later, when he could properly enjoy the confections and think about that missed tea date.

“Sure sure,” Felix said, waving him off and Doyle assumed that the boy was just going to turn and leave. Much to his surprise, Felix lingered, seeming halfway between running away and looking to punch someone.

Donny looked between the teen and the other students and smiled, thinking he’d found what was wrong. “Would you like to stay for a while? Maybe watch a bit?” the teacher asked, gesturing towards the tables the debate team were gathered around. The students all looked up in horror and that seemed to incite a smirk from Felix.

“ _Fine_!” the boy huffed dramatically, throwing his arms up in the arm in feigned frustration, still watching the other students like he was a wolf and they were the sheep. “If you’re gonna _beg_ me to be here then I guess I’ll stay.”

Honestly, Doyle wasn’t sure whether to be scared or relieved. Either way, he took it as a win.

\- - - - -

“Yes, Ms. Kimball, I’ll speak with him. It will not be an issue again, you have my word.” That voice still made Donny feel a little weak in the knees but he tried to ignore it. Quaky knees probably weren’t the best thing for someone who was eavesdropping. Not that he meant to be eavesdropping but... well.

“I’m not entirely sure that’s going to be enough, Mr. Ortez.” The woman sounded tired, exhausted, as though she’d been fighting that particular fight for too long. Donny couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. Vanessa Kimball was a strong, caring woman and it took a lot to wear her down. 

But he knew that Felix’s particular specialty was grating someone’s nerves. 

The teen had proved to be both a gift and a curse to the debate team. He thrived in argumentative situations, flourished under someone’s biting remark, taking their point and working it until it could be thrown right back in their face. He was truly diabolical. Honestly, Doyle thought he’d make a great politician someday, if he learned so stop threatening people with knives. And therein-laid Felix’s problem. Sometimes the arguments would get too far away from him and the boy was not above threatening someone to make them yield. But they were working on it. And the knife problem.

“I never break my word, Ms. Kimball. The problem will be dealt with,” the man assured her, his voice getting louder and Donny figured it was time to go. He pushed off the wall he was leaning against and shuffled off towards his classroom. Honestly, the little crush he had on Locus Ortez was getting to be a bit too much.

It’d gone from simple attraction to something a little more as Donny thought about the man. The gift that Felix had delivered had only been another stepping stone – of course they were delicious and perfect with the slightly bitter green tea to cut the sweetness and Doyle had devoured them happily. He had resolved to try and forget about his student’s very-single, very-attractive father and had been doing fairly well with not thinking about him until he went to go talk to Vanessa that day. And heard that voice. How could he have sunk so low as to eavesdrop just to listen to a man’s voice for a few quick moments. If he was that desperate he could have just called him up for another meeting but he wasn’t desperate, dammit! He just… happened to be a little deeper into it than he thought he was. 

He fled back to his classroom and tried to calm his nerves only to be interrupted by a quiet tap on his door. He startled quietly and felt a flush crawling up his neck at the sight of Locus watching him with a pleased smile.

“Ah! Mr. Ortez, what brings you by the school today?” Donny tried, going for casual and knowing he’d missed it when Locus smiled knowingly at him.

“As I’m sure you heard, Felix threatened to set another student on fire,” Locus muttered, exasperated, as he came in only to perch himself upon the edge of Doyle’s desk. “And I thought I’d asked you to call me Locus, hmm?” his voice had turned light again, teasing almost, and it sent Donny’s head reeling from the heat in his face.

“Yes, well, I happened to be heading to Ms. Kimball’s office myself when I heard the argument. You must have quite the hearing, ah, Locus,” Donny stuttered momentarily, before remembering that he was in fact supposed to be – _trying_ to be – professional. “It was a poor judgment call on my part as it was none of my business.”

Locus hummed for a moment, his hand reaching up to brush over one of his scars, seemingly without realizing it. “No, actually, I’d like your opinion on the situation. You’ve been getting through to Felix. I’ve been seeing a big difference in him since he joined your debate team. He’s enjoying himself, Donny,” he murmured and Doyle smiled a little at that.

“I’m certainly glad to hear it, Locus, really. He’s been a wonderful and interesting addition to the team. He certainly has a fire that he brings to the table. The others are… warming up to him.” That was putting it lightly. A good half of the students on the team were unimpressed with Felix’s attitude and the other half were just plain scared but at least they were talking to him now so he figured that was progress.

The man choked out a laugh and he grinned, finding whatever Doyle had said to be quite funny apparently. But the teacher noticed the way his eyes sparkled when he thought of his son, the exasperated yet loving way he rolled his eyes. Locus really cared for his adopted son and it showed with how dedicated he was to ensuring that Felix did well in school, not just with his grades but socially as well.

Figures. Donny had always been a sucker for a caring parent. Especially one that was as, well, _hot_ as Locus.

“I’m not keeping you, am I?” Locus asked, settling in a little closer to where Donny sat, so that their knees were almost touching.

“No, no!” Donny rushed, shaking his head, which only seemed to please Locus more. “I was only going to get some dinner and head home for the night. Nothing to rush for,” he forced out a breathy chuckle. 

“Excellent. Maybe I could join you and we could discuss the earlier situation further – strictly, in a teacher-to-parent manner, I assure you,” Locus offered, with that same sly smile Donny had seen from him before. Surely, he thought, this discussion over dinner would be just fine.

\- - - - -

It was, quite honestly, the best date Donny had ever been on. The pretense of the meeting had fallen away quickly when they’d settled down into a quiet corner booth at Donny’s favorite restaurant and started talking about each other rather than school.

He’d learned that Locus was former military - that was where the scars were from, something about a misunderstanding - and that he’d decided to raise a child after leaving, that he’d found Felix at 10 years older, bitter and angry at the world and had taken the boy in as his own. Felix had bonded with his adoptive father quickly and decided on the new name for himself, Felix, and had even renamed Locus – whose given name, he’d learned, was Sam. To Locus, it seemed that much more important than being called ‘dad’ or ‘father’ and Doyle could respect that. Locus was meant to be a father, he figured. It showed in the way he talked about Felix and the way he worried and tried so hard for the boy.

It may or may not have endeared the man in Doyle's heart just that extra bit.

They talked through three courses of dinner, something the teacher never would have splurged on if it weren’t for the conversation that he wished would never end and the company that provided it. They had a silly game of ‘footsie’ going on over dessert and Donny had never felt so much like a teenager again.

Locus paid for their meal despite all of Donny’s protests and arguing and, at one point, full on diving for the bill. He paid it with such a deeply satisfied smile though that Donny thought he could have melted. That smile - so pleased, so gentle – Donny would do just about anything for.

“Thank you again for dinner,” Donny murmured quietly into the chilly air though he didn’t mind it so much with Locus’s arm wrapped around his waist and the man’s warm body pressed to his side. He felt, rather than heard, Locus hum low in his chest and the teacher felt himself swoon all over again. How had it all come to this? To dinner with his student’s father?

His worries washed away when Locus turned Doyle to face him and leaned their foreheads together, their breaths visibly mixing in the cool, late-fall air. “I enjoyed myself very much, Donny, more than I have in many years and I do hope that we can meet this way again sometime,” Locus purred, his voice quiet and hopeful and, dammit, Donny’s heart fluttered.

He wanted to say he they both moved together but Doyle knew that he was the one to bridge that gap, to press his mouth against Locus’ own and savor the moment. Kissing Locus was an entirely different experience from anyone else Donny had ever kissed. Locus was gentle, warming Donny with his chapped lips. His hands cradled Donny’s face as his tongue laid a gentle trail along the teacher’s lips and Doyle opened eagerly for him. The kiss was slow, methodical, like Locus himself as the bigger man mapped out Donny’s mouth with his own. When they broke for air, Locus pressing their foreheads together once more, Donny found himself reeling and wondering how someone could kiss like that. Who even _taught_ that kind of kissing?

Locus chuckled lowly, the sound and the lingering feeling of his lips sent heat straight down to Donny’s core. “Sometime very soon, I hope,” Locus added gruffly and Donny was pleased to hear that he’d effected the man in such a way.

Donny found himself laughing as well, a breathy, maybe a little manic, riding on a high from the kiss. Because he was being to realize that Locus was like a drug to him and how was he one supposed to take one hit? “I could get into a lot of trouble for this.”

“We will have to be _very_ careful, won’t we?”

“I believe so, yes,” Donny agreed, pressing another kiss against Locus’ lips, just because he could.

\- - - - -

“Don’t you _dare_ fuck on the couch,” Felix muttered darkly as he walked into the living room with Emily Grey at his side. He’d walked in only a moment before, just barely enough time for Locus and Doyle to disentangle themselves from where they’d been steadily ignoring the movie they’d turned on. “You know, just because he isn’t my teacher anymore, doesn’t make it any less weird.”

“Felix,” Locus warned, his voice low though Donny could hear the hidden embarrassment there.

“Hello to you too, Felix. Good evening, Emily,” Donny chimed in, meeting Felix’s annoyed glare with one of his own. In spending time with Locus, and therefore Felix, Doyle had quickly learned not to be afraid of the quarrelsome teen and that the best way to get Felix to actually take you seriously was to give it back as good as you got it. And Felix had learned that his former teacher could certainly give it.

He’d found out rather quickly in having Doyle around their home that the seemingly cowardly man was actually a bit of an – as Felix so eloquently put it – ‘asshat’.

“Did you turn in that paper to Mr. Wyoming? You know he’ll give you a higher grade the earlier it’s in right? He’s a sucker for that sort of thing,” Donny told the boy off-handedly, catching the smirk and eye-roll combo that Locus sent his way.

Felix remained uncharacteristically quiet and when Donny looked, he saw that his face was turning a particularly bright shade of red.

“I’ll help you with it after dinner, if you’d like,” he offered, smiling at the split second of surprise that passed over the boy’s face. It was quickly replaced with an eye-roll and a snort of derision.

“Asshat. Just don’t fuck on the couch. Or while I’m home. Or, you know, ever preferably. Come on, Ems.”  
“Sure, Felix,” she said with a laugh, “Hello, Locus. Mr. Doyle.”

The teenagers disappeared up the stairs and Locus started laughing, pulling Donny in close to press a kiss to his temple. “Can you do that?”

“Probably not as a teacher. But, as the boyfriend of a student’s parent? Why not?” he said with a smile, so sickeningly happy that this was his life and he could fully lay claim to Locus. Mind you, if you asked Locus, Donny had already claimed him long ago.

“Want to help me with dinner then, dear?” Locus asked, pushing himself up from the couch and helping Donny up as well.

“Of course,” Donny answered, following his boyfriend into the kitchen.


End file.
